Kargath Bladefist
Warchief Kargath Bladefist (previously spelled K''o''rgath on occasion) is the master of the fel orcs and former Chieftain of the Shattered Hand Clan. He earned the sobriquet "Bladefist" after he cut off his own hand when he reached the station of grunt, replacing it with a deadly scythe (see The Bladefist). Hereafter, he quickly rose to the station of Chieftain of the Shattered Hand. Kargath was one of the original members of the Shadow Council, and the only non-warlock to reach the Inner Circle. When the first wave of clans went through to Azeroth, Bladefist begrudgingly stayed behind in Draenor, under the uneasy rule of Ner'zhul the Shaman, who only remained in power through his numbers – and the always-looming threat of the only Ogre-Mage in Draenor: Dentarg. When the Bleeding Hollow Clan returned to Draenor many years later, Bladefist immediately volunteered to send his clan through to Azeroth, hoping to gloriously slaughter the humans to avenge his fallen or captured brothers and sisters. Obviously, things didn't go as planned... After all their work was done, both the Shattered Hand and Warsong Clans were stranded in Azeroth. However, after the Dark Portal was finally destroyed, Bladefist somehow came into contact with Magtheridon and became the leader of the fel orcs in Hellfire Citadel, proclaiming himself as the true Warchief of the Horde. How he returned is a mystery that has not yet been answered. Warcraft II - Manual: ;Kargath Bladefist :A razor-sharp scythe setting in place of his severed left hand, Kargath is always willing to engage in frenzied combat. His ruthless tactics and single-mindedness have earned him the Chieftainship of the feared Shattered Hand clan. Like Hellscream, Kargath waits only for the time his clan is unleashed upon the unsuspecting humans to engage in massive bloodshed. References The outpost of Kargath in the Badlands was named in his honor. In addition, the shore south of Orgrimmar has been dubbed Bladefist Bay, and the headquarters of the Warsong Logging Camp in Ashenvale is known as Kargathia Keep. Kargath's former clan, the Shattered Hand Clan, still exists as the Rogue Guild in Orgrimmar's Cleft of Shadow, training young rogues in the way of stealth and assassination. In World of Warcraft Kargath Bladefist is the final boss of the Shattered Halls, the third wing of Hellfire Citadel in Outland's Hellfire Peninsula. Quests Danath Trollbane in Honor Hold and Nazgrel in Thrallmar give quests to kill Kargath and bring back his bladed fist. * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?qu=-170/ * http://www.thottbot.com/beta?qu=9495 Strategy * Kargath will hit for about 500 on a well-geared tank * At the start of the fight, elite assassins spawn in the hallway near the stairs. Position your group spread out all the way around his cage. You need to do this so your group will not get owned when he does his Whirlwind spin. Assassins will not aggro unless walk all the way down the stairs. His cleave will still hit you if you are very very close to his cage, so have the tank tank him in the middle of the cage to keep Bladefist within range. * Over the course of the fight, non-elites will spawn down the entrance hallway and attack. These guys don't hit very hard, but DPS them down quickly since they'll be quite a pain in higher numbers. * During the fight, he will ping-pong around the cage, doing 1000-1500 dmg to cloth wearers. This will increase as the fight goes on, so the more DPS on him, the better. * If you can take down the adds without taking too much DPS off Kargath, it should be a pretty straightforward fight. * Kargath's Blade Dance happens every 30 seconds, timed from when tank first engages him, and then it resets when each Blade Dance ends. If your group has Rogues it may be easier to make sure they run to join the rest of the group just before each Blade Dance starts and use the time the Blade Dance is happening to DPS down an add. This keeps everyone safe from the blade dance except the tank, and stops adds building up. Note: The blade dance is the main problem if you aren't aggroing Assassins from below. So it's really better to put eventual rogues and other melee on adds duty and kill Kargath with range attacks only. *The adds can be fear bombed with a well geared DPS group. *Amplify magic works well as neither the boss nor the adds do magic damage. Alternate Strategy 1 *Have everyone walk up just two steps from the bottom (Third step) stand there the entire fight. The warrior runs in and begins the fight, tanking boss in the center of the room. (Watch your Agro Kargath WILL go on to the steps) The second step is far enough away to avoid the whirlwind cleave ability altogether. This makes it WAY easier to stay alive for clothies. Make sure you DO NOT take even one step back or you will aggro the rogues that spawn behind you. *Assign a mage and rogue, or mage and warlock, to burn down the adds immediately. We had a hunter as well and with this technique he was able to DPS the boss the entire fight. *Use mana pots early, it's a long fight and you'll be able to burn a second one if you need to this way. *This technique is nice because it works with or without a rogue. Also since nobody but the tank ever gets hit by the boss it's a cake fight that point anyway. Suggested positioning It is important for all players to spread out as much as possible to avoid multiple hits from the blade dance. He does this every 30 seconds after engaging him, so melee should move apart from each other shortly beforehand. Here is the positioning that we tend to use, which works very well and results in few injuries. The position of the tank also lets him grab initial aggro on adds as they run in the room to give DPS more room for burning them down. Loot Loot (Heroic) }} * AmpWoW Bladefist, Kargath Bladefist, Kargath Bladefist, Kargath Bladefist, Kargath Bladefist, Kargath Bladefist, Kargath Category:Warcraft II units Category:Warcraft Adventures